1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multi-media vending machine, and more particularly, to a vending machine including a multi-media computer and a hardware docking port to allow a customer to connect a portable digital media player to the vending machine for purchasing and downloading multi-media products to the user""s portable digital media player.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Machines for vending various products, including snacks, soft drinks, cigarettes and recorded music on cassette tape and CD are well known. Further, the ability to sample a product prior to purchasing from a vending machine is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,319. In recent years, digital media has become commonplace and is considered the present state-of-the-art for recording music, full motion video and software. The advanced development of relatively inexpensive portable digital media player devices which have the capability of storing and/or recording extensive audio and/or video tracks has led to a substantial increase in the demand for digital media products.
In view of the emerging demand for digital media products, there remains a need for a multi-media vending machine which is adapted to store an extensive selection of multi-media products and which is further adapted to download one or more select multi-media products, including music, full motion video and software (e.g. games, entertainment and productivity software), to a purchaser""s portable digital media player. More specifically, there is a need for a multi-media vending machine which enables a purchaser to plug a portable digital media player into a vending machine and to subsequently select, purchase and download digital multi-media products for storage and playback on the purchaser""s portable digital media player.
The present invention is directed to a multi-media vending machine which includes a multi-media computer, a video monitor, audio speakers, controls, visual displays and means for accepting payment. The payment acceptance means preferably includes a currency accepter, a coin handler and a magnetic stripe card reader, thereby allowing a purchaser to buy one or more select multi-media products with use of paper currency, coin currency, a credit card or a debit card. The multi-media computer in the vending machine is adapted to store a vast selection of music compositions and other multi-media products. Additionally, one or more multi-media players may be installed in the vending machine for playing a variety of media including music and/or video on CD, DVD and CD ROM, thereby allowing presentation of music, full motion video or software such as games, entertainment, productivity or other software titles. The multi-media vending machine is further provided with a hardware docking port to enable a purchaser to connect a portable digital media player to the multi-media computer of the vending machine. Once connected via the hardware docking port, the purchaser can select video, software or music tracks to be purchased and downloaded to the purchaser""s portable digital media player. A user control panel allows the purchaser to sample tracks of the product selected, and to adjust the parameters of audio and video during sampling. A modem connects the multi-media computer to a public telephone network, thereby enabling the vending machine owner to remotely interrogate the vending machine from a central control facility in order to determine stock levels, daily activity journals, cash box contents, as well as to remotely upload or download different multi-media products, including music, video and software.